


Nueva York

by desperatesmirks



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van dos semanas ya desde que ha pensado que la sonrisa de Nightwing es bastante linda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueva York

La primera vez que cruzan palabra, es cuando Dr. Doom (villano que no conocía hasta ese día, aunque este aclamaba tener bastante experiencia), intenta volar el puente de Brooklyn. 

Él ya lo conocía, por supuesto, no es como si hubiese muchos superhéroes dando saltos por los techos de Nueva York, y en ese rubro, todos más o menos tienen idea de quién es la competencia. Eso sí, a pesar de que debe verlo como un colega, Nightwing no puede evitar pensar que es una especie de intruso. 

Sabe que es una estupidez. Eso de sentir que una ciudad le pertenece, que Nueva York es suya y que ese tal Spiderman se toma demasiado atrevimiento. Es _estúpido_. 

Siempre ha sido sobreprotector, por así decirlo, con Nueva York, aunque no es la misma sensación. Esa de cuando Jason aparece, por ejemplo, donde lo único que quiere es molerlo a golpes y dejarlo inconsciente por poner un pie en su ciudad (no que siempre las cosas terminen de esa manera, claro).

Se dice que debe conocer a la araña detrás de todos esos arrestos y crímenes detenidos. Así que cuando consiguen solucionar la situación, y están alto muy alto sobre el puente, se presenta. 

—Spiderman, ¿Verdad? —dice. El susodicho asiente y extiende su mano. Dick dirige su vista hacia la mano y duda por un segundo antes de estrechársela. Es un apretón firme.

—Y tú eres… —no es una interrogación, pero aún así logra formar la pregunta sin proponérselo. Dick tiene que repetirse que tirarlo al mar es muy mala idea, varias veces. 

—No sabes quién soy —sus manos aún están sujetas, y, a pesar de que su máscara le cubre toda la cara, tiene una vaga idea de que éste está sonriendo. Como si se disculpara—. Nightwing. Me llamo Nightwing. 

—Ah —mira hacia sus manos, Dick se la suelta rápidamente—. Okay. Debo… tengo que… adiós. 

Y se va, soltando esa tela viscosa de sus manos, volando por el cielo gracias a ella. Esa sensación de que él le robaba la atención no había desaparecido, pero Dick reconoció que era su propia atención, no la de la ciudad de Nueva York.

 

*

 

La segunda, tercera, cuarta y posiblemente décima vez que se encuentran, la charla no pasa de cosas banales: _¿qué tal todo?_ ; _asco de tiempo, ¿eh?_ ; _No vayas por la 51, está el desfile_ ; _uno de mis hermanos es psicópata_. Así que no entiende bien cuando es que sentarse en la azotea de un edificio a vigilar la ciudad con Spiderman al lado, se convierte en algo habitual. 

—¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado realmente si esto vale la pena? —pregunta. Está sobre una de las gárgolas, arrodillado. Listo para salir saltando al primer grito de ayuda. 

—¿Esto? —pregunta Dick, aunque sabe bien a qué se refiere. El otro gira un poco su cabeza, y lo mira significativamente. Se pregunta, luego, cuando está en su casa quitándose el traje: cómo demonios sabe cuáles son las expresiones del tipo ese si nunca le ha visto la cara. 

—Esto —contesta, moviendo la mano hacia él mismo y luego hacia Dick. Varias veces—. Lo que hacemos por las noches.

—De la forma en que lo dices —Dick no puede evitar sonreír, esa sonrisa de costado—, pareciera que nos estuviésemos acostando. 

Spiderman pierde el equilibrio por un momento. Punto para Nightwing, piensa. 

—Yo no... —logra articular.

—Por favor, dime que estás sonrojado —dice, sonriendo más abiertamente, parece que estuviese a punto de salir corriendo, piensa Dick. Es más tímido que cualquiera que conozca, y eso le provoca más ganas de saber cosas sobre él. 

Cuando parece que está a punto de contestar, Dick ve algo a lo lejos que lo hace putear internamente: Red Hood. 

—Mierda —se le escapa.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Spiderman mirando hacia la misma dirección.

—Un asunto familiar —contesta. Está a punto de irse, pero antes se gira y mira a su compañero—. Claro que me lo he preguntado, y créeme, por eso mismo estoy aquí. 

Se aleja incluso antes de que el otro reaccione.

 

*

 

(Peter no es una persona que se fije mucho en la sonrisa de las otras personas. Ha tenido suficientes rechazos y desafortunadas citas como para seguir ese camino. Ya no es un adolescente. 

Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no pudo sacarse a alguien de la mente.

Van dos semanas ya desde que ha pensado que la sonrisa de Nightwing es bastante linda. 

A la tercera semana, se da cuenta que cada vez que se encuentran, se inventa cualquier excusa para hacerlo sonreír. 

Para la quinta, se da cuenta que está jodido.)

 

*

 

—Resulta que existe este superhéroe —dice, mirando por la ventana intentando poner su mejor cara de despreocupación. 

Escucha a Tim detrás de él, sin dejar de teclear. En su computadora, varios archivos de criminales abiertos. 

—Y, estaba pensando, se me ocurrió de repente, qué gran detective es mi hermano menor, y que hace mucho que no tiene un reto a su altura que podría…

—No.  
—¿No, qué? —pregunta, dándose vuelta. Tim ha dejado de mirar hacia la pantalla y ahora está girando su silla hacia dónde está parado.

—No pienso meterme con la identidad de otro superhéroe sólo porque tienes ganas de meterte dentro de sus pantalones. 

A veces, tiene que reconocer que Damian puede tener razón cuando dice que Tim es odioso. 

—Estás equivocado —asegura, (¿miente?)—. Es que desconfío de él—ahí sí, está mintiendo— puede que sea un posible villano, y es mejor estar seguros desde ahora. 

Tim lo mira sospechosamente. 

—¿Seguro?

—Absolutamente. 

—¿Quién es?

—Spiderman. 

Tim hace un excelente trabajo, por supuesto. Y en menos de dos semanas, tiene una carpeta con el sello de Red Robin esperándole sobre su mesa. Encima tiene un post-it que dice claramente: _está limpio_.

Esa noche, de todos modos, no se atreve a abrirlo.

 

*

 

—¿Larga noche? —pregunta, cuando lo ve llegar por la quinta avenida, con el traje un poco sucio y un corte bastante feo en el brazo. 

—Ni que lo digas —responde. Es de madrugada, y su voz suena cansada, con un poco de enojo—. Y se suponía que hoy iba a tomarme la noche libre. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Spiderman asiente—. Adivino, ¿una cita?

Él lo mira y niega con la cabeza.

—No… no —se deja caer en el suelo y se sienta mirando hacia el mar—. Tengo un examen. Un examen importante. 

De repente, varias alarmas comienzan a sonar en su cabeza. Por favor, que no esté en secundaria, por favor que no esté en secundaria. 

—¿Estudias? —logra articular.

Spiderman no contesta enseguida, como si estuviese analizando el riesgo de dar esa información. 

—Sí, último año de universidad —no dice dónde, por supuesto. Dick reprime un suspiro de alivio. 

Se quedan en silencio un rato, no sabe cuánto. Y empieza a escuchar una risa. Mira hacia dónde está Spiderman y lo ve con una mano en el estómago.

—¿Una cita? —dice entre risas—. Dios, no he tenido una de esas en tanto tiempo. 

Dick no se ríe. 

—Lo más cercano a una cita que he tenido, son estos ratos que paso aquí contigo. Te veo más a ti que a cualquier otra persona —sin dejar de sonreír (porque Dick sabe, sabe que está sonriendo) lo mira. 

—Pues, dime cuántas más de estas citas tenemos que tener antes de pueda llevarte a la cama.

Ya no se escucha ninguna risa. 

Spiderman se para de un salto. Y se queda quieto allí donde está. Dick se gira para verlo mejor, hasta que suelta una carcajada.

—Era broma.

—Ah, claro —dice, intenta reírse pero ya no es igual que la de antes. Dick se pregunta si es falsa. 

Más tarde, luego de una despedida incómoda, y de que podría jurar que Spiderman le estaba viendo el trasero, Dick se da cuenta que su risa también era falsa.

 

*

 

(Peter decide invitar a salir a su vecina después de eso. Porque él puede tener una cita, gracias. 

Todo resulta tan desastroso, que termina en su ducha, con el agua casi fría cayendo sobre sus músculos agarrotados, su mano sobre su entrepierna, y el nombre de Nightwing en su boca, como si fuese una promesa de que así serán las cosas de ahora en más.

Nightwing interponiéndose en todo).

 

*

 

Es una de las peores peleas en las que se ha encontrado, está tirado en medio de la calle intentando recuperar fuerzas para levantarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve algo rojo y azul pasar rápidamente. Se maldice a si mismo, porque no quiere que él esté aquí. Es su pelea, su ciudad. Es _peligroso_. 

Así que se para, una vez más. Poison Ivy uniendo fuerzas con el Duende Verde, y su cabeza que da vueltas. 

No tiene idea cuánto tiempo dura, consigue dar uno, dos, tres, varios golpes, luego se cae, después se encuentra un poco embobado por los venenos cuando logra divisar que uno de ellos deshace lentamente la máscara de Spiderman.

—Peter, qué bueno verte —escucha que dice una voz macabra de fondo. Sin pensarlo se abalanza sobre el Duende Verde, y eso es lo último que recuerda antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

Para cuando despierta, está en una azotea, con Spiderman (Peter), sentado cerca de él observándole la cabeza. Muy cerca.

—Estás bien, sólo es una contusión. Trata de no dormir en varias horas —pan comido, piensa. Spiderman no es como lo imaginaba, o tal vez sí. No es un adolescente, pero es joven. La inocencia reconocible en toda su cara. Tiene expresiones suaves, pero está seguro que puede endurecerlas si se lo propone. Castaño. Ojos grandes. Labios apetecibles. 

Cuando él se da cuenta que lo está observando más de la cuenta. Se aleja. 

—Debo irme —se apresura a decir, bajando la cabeza. Desaparece por los aires antes de que Dick pueda levantarse. 

 

*

 

Durante semanas no lo ve. El archivo que le dio Tim sigue olvidado en un cajón de su apartamento sin haberle dado siquiera un vistazo. Ahora que sabe cómo se llama se siente terrible por haber intentado averiguarlo por otros medios. 

Las patrullas siguen siendo igual que siempre, pero se sorprende cuando se siente solo si se queda durante mucho tiempo sobre algún edificio o sobre el puente de Brooklyn. No tiene idea cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de otro a su lado. 

Peter.

Dick hace un trabajo excelente mintiéndose a sí mismo, diciéndole que eso no le afecta. 

Aunque cada vez que llegue a su cama, su habitación sea testigo de otra cosa.

 

*

 

(Peter sabe que es un cobarde. Lo ha sido toda su vida. ¿Derrotar a un hombre con cuatro brazos mecánicos o a un maniático que intenta hacer explotar Nueva York? Pst, una estupidez. 

¿Enfrentar a Nightwing luego de que vio su cara? Aterrorizante.)

 

*

 

Cuando por fin lo encuentra. Dick actúa como siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios y unas palmadas en la espalda. 

—Hey, colega —le dice—. Tiempo que no te veo.

Spiderman se aleja un poco. Dándole la espalda.

—Bastante, sí —Dick reprime el impulso de agarrarlo por el hombro y obligarlo a que lo mire de frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta sin vueltas. Aunque lo sabe.

—Creo que no vendré más por aquí — _¿A nuestras citas?_ calla. 

—¿Todo esto es por qué he visto tu cara y sé que te llamas como muchos otros miles de personas dentro de esta ciudad? —Spiderman sigue mirando hacia el suelo—. Esto es estúpido. Todo es estúpido. 

Dick se mira las manos y luego lo mira a él, se acerca un paso. 

—Es estúpido que haya pensado que no eras quién para poner un pie en mi ciudad. Que haya utilizado al posible segundo mejor detective del planeta para que te investigue y que haya tenido el archivo metido en un cajón hace meses, sin abrirlo. Es estúpido que me haya sentido atraído por un idiota universitario sin siquiera saber su nombre, y que ahora venga y crea que puede terminar esto. Sea lo que sea esto —se pasa la mano por la cara y se quita el antifaz—. Mírame.

Spiderman hace lo que le ordena. Y con sus manos cubiertas por la tela de su traje se atreve a rozarle la mejilla. Dick no se ha dado cuenta que estaban tan cerca.

—Richard Grayson —se presenta, en un saludo. 

—Peter —contesta, también quitándose la máscara y con una sonrisa—. Peter Parker. 

Dick sonríe, de esas sonrisas tan características de él que le cubren toda la cara y es como si llenaran un poco más el espacio a su alrededor. No se detiene a pensar cuando se inclina para robarle un beso. 

Una mano lo detiene.

—¿Has investigado sobre mí? —le ha dicho que está enamorado de él, prácticamente, y eso es lo que se detiene a pensar. 

—¿No? —recibe un golpe en la mejilla. No creía que era tan fuerte—. Merecido —admite, mientras se masajea con su mano, y se da cuenta que está en el piso. Peter se agacha a su lado. 

—Tengo algo que confesarte, también. 

—¿Sí? —pregunta, un poco esperanzado, un poco patético. Espera que nadie de su familia esté presenciando esto, también.

—Estoy obsesionado con tu culo. 

 

**.**


End file.
